Five
by DySolo
Summary: Spencer has a surprise for their anniversary. Reid/Lila. Could be a follow up to Anniversary, but can stand on own as well.


Title: Five  
>Pairing: LilaReid  
>Rating: K<br>Summary: Reid has a surprise for their anniversary.  
>Author Notes:<p>

So This can be a follow up to Anniversary, which is posted. It doesn't be, but... I think it kind of makes it cuter. It's unedited, so I might go back and change some things, but I needed some happy-go-lucky funness. so... here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lila enters the apartment to see Spencer standing, nervously in front of bouquets of red anemones. She pauses at the door, a little confused before making her way into the apartment.<p>

"Happy Anniversary." He says and she smiles. She was going to be filming in Toronto for their anniversary and it looked like he had decided to celebrate it early. She walks up to him and kisses him.

"You're amazing." She says before moving to the flowers. They're all so beautiful. She sees the middle one has a card and pulls it out, reading it outloud.

"The first time I met you, I was blown away by your beauty. Unfortunately, our time was short. Find the next card where I learned about luck."

She looks back at him to see him biting at his bottom lip, looking anxious. "Where you learned about luck, huh?"

He nods. "I…I didn't know how else to put it."

"Spence, you're from Las Vegas. You learned about luck there, I'd assume."

"Don't take it so literal. It's…" He frowns. "It's supposed to a clue." He pouts and she moves to him and kisses him.

"I love you." She rests against him, looking at the card, rereading it. "our time was short… but you saw me again. Is that why you're lucky?"

He doesn't say anything, but his face gives him away. She smiles. "Police station?"

He clears his throat. "The nearest police station is 3. 4 miles away from here." He hints in almost a whisper and she kisses him.

"I love you, you big dork. Are you coming with me?"

He shakes his head and she groans. "How am I supposed to figure out the next clue then?"

"You're smart." He says and kisses her. She smiles up at him and kisses him again.

"You better hope so."

**Criminal Minds || Five**

She arrives at the local police station and pauses when she sees a bouquet of red anemones on a desk. She looks around before walking up the desk. She smirks, when she sees the nametag on the desk: Detective LaMontagne. Spencer had really thought this out. She picks the card out of the flowers and reads the message to herself:

"You were even more beautiful the second time, but as a victim of a case, it was inappropriate to think of you the way I did. I couldn't help it, though. Find the next card where I took a risk."

She stares at the card, trying to figure out the hint. She remembered teasing him once they got back to her place, but that wouldn't make sense. They were in DC, It wouldn't be something like that. The only thing she could think of was the swimming pool. She had kissed him in the pool and he had freaked - but eventually kissed her back. Was that the risk?

"Lila?" a voice behind her asks and she smiles when she sees Will.

"Where's the closest pool?" She asks and he grins.

"Downer Street."

She smiles, knowing the fact that he knows that so quickly means she was on the right track.

"Thanks, Will. How's Henry?"

He laughs. "He's good. Now, go! JJ'll kill me if I don't make sure you find your way to the pool."

"JJ's in on this too?"

"They all are." He says and she smiles.

"Thanks."

**Criminal Minds || Five**

She walks into the public pool and rolls her eyes when she spots Derek Morgan, shirtless and in red trunks. She walks up to him and looks at him.

"Do you have the card?"

"Damn girl, you could ask nicely." He jokes, looking up over his shades. "You look good."

"I always look good." She jokes. Derek and she always have this exchange. He flirts with her to rile up Reid and she jokes back to prove to both men that she doesn't want anyone but the genius. "Gimme my note."

"Pushy, pushy." He says with a smile before reaching over to grab the card with a single flower. "Here, Grace." He says, the nickname from a quote in some magazine about her resemblance to Grace Kelly.

"Thank you, Hulk." She teases, opening the small card.

"I didn't mean the words I said. The hours spent with you felt like seconds and ever since, I have wanted more. Psychological babble, aside. But what does transference really mean? Find the meaning, find the next card."

"Find the meaning?" Derek asks.

"The definition?" She wonders and figures her next spot is a library.

"That's an easy one." Derek snorts. "I guess he's not as creative as he is smart."

"Shut up, and tell me where the closest library is."

He tells her and winks. "Good luck, Juliet."

**Criminal Minds || Five**

"Ooh! You must be Lila Archer!" The old librarian says. "Let me look at you!"

Lila straightens as the woman comes over to her, grabbing her shoulders and looking over her.

"Oh my, you are as pretty as he said! You're cute as a little button!"

Lila laughs. "You know Spencer?"

"Oh, of course! That boy has been coming in here ever since he moved here. He sure has grown up too! I used to worry about him so much, only 21 and here all by himself, but that nice man Gideon always took good care of him." She says as she moves through the library. Lila follows her and she continues to talk. "It was so sad when he decided to leave, Dr. Reid was in here for days, just sitting at the desk, playing chess by myself. I felt so bad for him, I did, but then he stopped coming so much and I found out that he had met a girl - You of course! - Oh, he talked about you so much one day, I think it was after that crazy woman with all the funny clothes got injured, you know?"

"Garcia?"

"Right! Right. Garcia. Yes, Is she Mexican? She doesn't look like it."

She laughs. "No, ma'am. I think it was her step-father's last name."

"Oh, that makes sense. Yes, she was in here once and talking about you and him and I overheard him. I asked about you the next time and oh, he could not say enough about you. And I understand why. You're gorgeous, Ms. Archer."

"Thank you."

"Well, here it is. The book he told me to give you. It's already checked out to him and everything. Enjoy!"

Lila nods, looking at the book that has been stuffed into her hands. She opens it and finds another red anemone in the book. A quote in the book is highlighted and the note is there as well. She reads the quote first, wondering if he was the one who had highlighted it. It read: "I was afraid of being rejected, yes. I was also afraid of being accepted for the wrong reasons." She wonders if that was his reasoning for the transference mention before she opens the note.

"It still shocks me to this day that you want me for me. You're one of two things that make me feel important, that make me now that I am accepted somewhere. Find the next card where the other is."

**Criminal Minds || Five**

Lila enters the BAU and smiles, when she sees another bouquet of red anemones on Emily's desk. She walks up to it and Emily looks up seeing her.

"You made it."

"I did." She says with a smile before she sees the card is missing. She looks back at Emily confused. "Where's the card?"

"This card?" Emily asks, showing it and snatches it back when she teaches for it. "Reid said, I'm not supposed to give to you until JJ comes."

"JJ?"

As if on cue, the blonde rushes from her office. "Sorry! Sorry, I'm running late." She says, moving down the stairs. Lila looks between the two, confused.

"What's going on?

"Just wait and see." Emily says, looking at the blonde.

JJ looks at her with glassy eyes and hugs her. "Oh, you look beautiful!"

Lila hugs the woman. "Thank you?"

She pulls back and smiles at her. "I'm sorry," She says, wiping her eyes and Lila looks back at Emily who shakes her head.

"She's been like this all afternoon."

Lila looks back at JJ. "So….where's the card?"

JJ smiles. "Just hold your horses. Spencer asked me to come up with something, so…. Let me read my speech and you'll get your card."

Lila sighs, leaning against Emily's desk. Emily laughs. "Just let her give her little speech. She's been working on it for ever."

JJ glares but looks back down at her cards. "Lila."

Lila and Emily share another glance.

"When Spencer and you started dating, I was hesitant."

"Hey!" Lila frowns.

"I wasn't here." Emily interjects.

"Elle didn't like me either." Lila says.

"Hey! I'm talking here."

Lila looks back at JJ who is glaring.

"Spencer is my best friend and I wanted him to have the best and with you being a celebrity, I was nervous. I'm allowed to be. I read People!." JJ says.

"Just gimme the card."

"BUT!" JJ says, reading again. "You have surprised me time and time. The two of you fit together so well, that's almost to remember Spencer without you. I-"

"Just give her the card, Jennifer." Emily interrupts and JJ glares, but listens to the raven haired woman. "Read it out loud."

"Morgan told me that it would be hard with our jobs to make this last. I'm glad I didn't listen. One night was not enough and five years hasn't been either. Come home."

She looks up at Emily's hopeful face and JJ, who's almost in tears again.

"He's not going to propose is he?" She looks back at JJ who lowers her eyes.

"Oh my god. He's going to propose?"

"We don't know. He didn't tell us." Emily says, but it sounds fake. She can feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Oh my god."

Emily laughs. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is!" She says. "I just… never really thought it'd happen."

"Just go! And Call us. As soon as possible!" JJ says and gives her a mini push. "and look surprised. He's going to kill us if he knows that you know what we think we know."

Emily laughs. "Jennifer, it's your fault."

"Shut up, Em."

**Criminal Minds || Five**

She makes it back to the apartment and frowns when there's a note on the door.

"C'mon, Spence. This is getting ridiculous." She says, taking the note off the door. This time it's nothing but an address. She sighs, making her way back to the car. She puts the address into her GPS and drives.

"You have arrived at your designation." The GPS speaks after 15 minutes and she frowns, looking up at one of Morgan's properties. She gets out of the car and makes her way to the door. She wonders if she should knock and decided against it, walking in.

The front room is empty, which is rare for Morgan's properties. He keeps them furnished when he's about to sell them. He says it gives the house a roomier vibe. She walks into the living room and pauses, when she sees a picture on the mantle. She smirks, recognizing it as one from the art gallery the night they had met. Spencer looked so much different back than he did now. She hears him before she turns around and sees him. He changed since the morning. He looks much more professional now in his black slacks and a dark red dress shirt, his outfit complete with a cardigan. His hair is styled instead of the unruly long mess she had seen this morning. She can feel her heart beating in her ears as she steps towards him.

"So I'm here…. Now what?"

"Do you like it?" He asks. "The house." He clarifies.

She's confused. "The house? Yeah, sure… it's great."

"It's ours." He says and she looks up at him. He swallows, nervously, when she doesn't say anything.

"You mentioned 3 months, 12 days ago that you would love to have this house. New Years Eve?"

"This is…." She looks around. It was the house they had celebrated New Years Eve in. "You….bought…the house?"

He blushes. "I figured seeing how we already….christened the bedroom…"

She laughs, her hands running up his chest, looking around the house again, shocked. "I can't believe you bought us a house."

He smiles down at her. "I was supposed to say the speech first, but…uh… I got nervous. I couldn't wait."

She smiles up at him. "So tell me it now."

He nods, hands moving over her arms. He's nervous, she can tell by the way his fingers shake as they run over her wrists.

"I…." He breathes out, nervous smile coming over his face before he gets serious. "I don't believe in marriage or else, I'd already be on one knee. Statistics says marriage doesn't work almost half the time, no one keeps the vows they promise in front of everyone. I don't need a wedding nor a certificate by the government to know that I want to spend my life with you. The only thing I need is you. When I was a child, The only thing that made me feel safe, was the fact that I knew that my mother and I were safe in a home that we had, that no one could take away from us… and I want to have that with you. I want to give you a home where you will always have, where you will always feel safe in."

She smiles up at him before kissing him.

"It's a five bedroom house, Spence, though." She says and he smiles, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Our children will need rooms too, won't they?"

Her eyes widen. "You bought me a house and we get to have babies? Best. Anniversary. Ever." She kisses him hard on the mouth. "Let's go start trying now." She says, tugging at his hands and he stops her, with a chuckle and blush on his face.

"I think our guests in the backyard might have some issues with that." He says and she scrunches her nose before moving out to the yard to see his friends. She looks at JJ and Emily before grinning and showing her her ring-less hand.

"No ring, but I get a house AND babies, bitches." She says, hugging JJ.

"To baby geniuses!" Emily cheers and Lila laughs, looking back at Spencer who is red as a tomato.

"To baby geniuses!" 


End file.
